Mou Hitotsu no Chijou
by Maria Skodowska-Gurie
Summary: ONESHOOT ! There is a concert in Theater Seireitei... RenjiRuki, GinChen, KiraKani, HisaHina, HitsuYuki


Now, this story dedicated to my older brother : Byaku-nii sama :)

Song by : All characters in RMB (again?!)

Bleach by : Tite Kubo

.

**Mou Hitotsu no Chijou**

**Rock Musical Bleach : The Dark of Bleeding Moon**

.

.

Di Theater Seireitei, akan ada paduan suara para Shinigami.. -tidak, tepatnya.. Drama Musical.. tapi gak ada dramanya! yaah, music gitu lah!-

"Byakuya, Renji, Gin, Kira, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Aizen, Hinamori, Yamada, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya.. kalian siap?", Yamamoto bertanya kepada para penyanyi

"Siap!", mereka serempak.. Mereka menunpukkan tangan mereka, dan..

"Warera.. gotei juusantai..", teriak mereka semua (walau nggak semua Gotei 13 ada sih..)

Dari belakang penonton, mereka keluar, berjalan diantara penonton.. dan semua menyanyi..

.

_Kawaita kazeni tadayoi nagara  
Otomo tatezu ni chikazu keba  
Hikaru yaiba wa hino yano gotoku  
Kuruoshiku shi wo tsukasadoru  
Miniku kumayoeru tamashiiyo  
Zaihou he to michibiite yarou ka  
Warera gotei jyuusantai  
Koko wa mou hitotsu no chijou_

.

Giliran Byakuya nih yang nyanyi! Setelah semua naik ke panggung.. Byakuya menghadap penonton.. (Rukia menatap kagum)

.

_Heimin nadoni wa rikaidekimai  
Kizokutoshite sei wo uketa hokori  
Takaki kokorozashi  
Okitekosoga ashita he no michishirube ni naru  
Kegare naki chitsujo mamoru tame  
Kono mi wo toshite hataraku sadame_

.

Gantian Renji si fukutaichou nih yang nyanyi.. sambil maenin Zabimaru-nya.. (Rukia teriak-teriak)

.

_  
Tobi koete mite yatsu gairu  
Tsuyoku na kereba ikiteru imi nante doko nimo  
Doko nimo aryashinee  
Kono sekai no dorei ni nanka nara neeze  
Honnou no mama ni tsuki susumu dake  
Kono saibou ga nieta giru made_

.

Dan ini dia si Gin!! (Gin fangirls teriak-teriak dengan Chen pemimpinnya! Hehe) Gin berjalan ke tengah menghadap penonton, Kira di belakangnya mengahadap arah berlawanan

.

_Dareka bokuto asondekurehen  
Akiakishite shoumonai  
Warufuzake shite shimai sou ya  
Chouchou chouchou mitsu no arika oshietaroka  
Amai mitsu soretomo nigaimitsu  
Dochira demo osukina hou he_

.

Naah.. kali ini Kira!! Yayz!! (Aku cuma suka Kira waktu di academy, kan rambutnya rapi :) Siapa yang dukung ? Kanisawa aja deh.. pada tau Kanisawa gak ?)

._  
_

_Ashi no furue hakama ni kakushite  
Anata sama to unmei tomo ni suru boku no wabisuke  
Chuseishin sore dake ga motsu chikara  
Doko made mo doko ma demo tsuite iku  
Susumu michi gin iro no michi_

.

Kali ini.. Ken-chan!! (Yachiru teriak-teriak dari arah penonton!!)

.

_Kore ga saigo ka  
Aratana inochi no hajimari ka  
Yami yori fukai yami no naka  
Chinamagusai otakebi ga kodama suru  
Tanoshi masetekure yo  
Ore wa doko made mo kemono ni aa naru_

.

Yeah! Ikkaku! Ayo maju si gundul! Hati-hati ntar digigit Yachiru lagi! eh.. kidding!!

.

_Teppen kara tsuma saki made  
Jama na mono wa hagi sutete  
Shunkan wo suhada de kanjiteitai  
Kokoro hitotsu de hara wo kimero yo  
Otoko no ryuugi misete yaruze_

.

Aizen-taichou.. watashi no taichou.. hihi.. (para Es padang eh... Espada teriak-teriak!!)

.

_Nani wo shinji doko he mukau no ka  
Utsuri kawaru kisetsu yukidoke wo machi  
Yume jyanai magire no nai utsutsu  
Hohoende sora wo miagete_

.

Hinamori Momo!! Yeah!! That's me! haha.. (Hisagi teriak-teriak dari penonton (Lha kok Hisagi? B'coz I like him XD)...)

.

_Akogareteita michi wo aruiteru  
Nakama tachi to kisoi hagemashiai koko made kita  
Kono ibasho, dareni mo watasanai  
Kake nukete yuku dake massuguni mae wo misuete_

.

Hanatarou... Unohana tersenyum (Impossible klo beliau teriak-teriak!!)

.

_Honto no tsuyosa wa yasashisa wo kate ni sodatsu hazu dakara  
Zubu nure ni natte mo kamawanai  
Oh　Atarashii jibun ni deau tame ni  
Mada minu takami he_

.

Matsumoto.. para cowok-cowok yang **pervert **teriak!

.

_Tatoe tatakai no naka ni itemo  
Wasuretaku nai hana toshite ikiru koto  
Umareta basho wo uramu dakeja  
Jibun no mirai wa tsukurenai  
Rangiku no na ni hajinu you  
Taoyaka ni shinayaka ni sakihokoritai_

.

Hitsugaya.. banyak girls yang berteriak-teriak dengan Yuki pemimpinnya -digaplok Hitsugaya FC-

.

_Mato waritsuku kemuri harau dake  
Me no mae no keshiki ga kumoru sono mae ni  
Doko ni itemo shinjitsu miyabutte yaruze  
Dareka wo mamoru tame no tatakai  
Kusare domo ore ni kamauna_

.

Semuanya menyanyi..

.

_  
Yokukike, yamitunzaku _(ganti pose)_ sakebi wo  
Hirari hira hira maiodoru kage _(ada yang pindah tempat)_  
Aozameta yami jigokuchou _(Byakuya ngangkat tangan ke kiri, abis itu diturunin)_  
Chigireta hane wa rinkakunakushi__  
Utsukushiku shi wo uke ireru _(semua ngangkat tangan perlahan ke atas dan diturunkan ke dada)_  
Kodoku ni yuganda tamasha yo _(semua agak jongkok)_  
Shuchaku he to michibite yarou ka  
Warera gotei jusantai _(Berdiri tegak)_  
Koko wa mou hitotsu no chijou _(Pose masing-masing)

.

.

.

Penonton bertepuk tangan meriah.. masing-masing berteriak nama-nama yang berbeda..

"BYAKU-NII SAMA!! RENJI!! YOU TWO IS THE BEST!!" (Rukia)

"GIN-CHAN!! GO GIN-CHAN GO GIN-CHAN!!" (Chen)

"KIRA-SAN!! KIRA-SAN!! MY BEST KOHAI!!" (Kanisawa)

"KEN-CHAAAAN!! IKKAKU-SAN! I WANT YOUR HEAD!!" (Yachiru)

"AIZEN-TAICHOU IS THE BEST!! IS THE BEEEEEEEEEEST!!" (Espadang eeh.. Espada)

"HINAMORI-KUN!! GANBARE, NE!" (Hisagi)

"Yamada.. you do the best.." (Unohana tanpa berteriak)

"RANGIKU-CHAN!! THE HOTEST GIRL!! COME ON, BIBEH!!" (co pervert)

"HITSUGAYA-KUN!! GANBATTE KUDDASAI, NE!" (Yuki -digaplok lagi-)

.

.

Penyanyi-penyanyi memberi hormat..

.

_Arigatou_

.

.

**Di balik panggung..**

Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang boleh masuk selain penyanyi-penyanyi tersebut.. keluarga. dan orang special..

.

"Byaku-nii sama.. Renji! Kalian benar-benar hebat!!", puji Rukia

"Ya", Byakuya menjawab singkat

"Makasih, Rukia..", kata Renji

"Gin-chan!! Aku suka penampilanmu tadi!! Kau imut banget deeeh!!", kata Chen, pacarnya Gin **-Gin FC harap tenang!!-** sambil nyubit pipi Gin

"Arigatou..", kata Gin sambil senyum (emang selalu senyum kan ?) Chen juga membalas senyumannya

"Kira-san.. You are amazing.. I just like your perfomance..", kata Kanisawa..

"Ahh.. ya.. Kanisawa-nee chan.."

"Ken-chaaan!! AKu mau permeeeen!!", Yachiru malah ga muji!! Minta permen! Dan menggigiti kepala Ikkaku

"Tidak! Tidak! Lepaskan!!", kata Ikkaku

"Aizen-taichou!! Tanda tangaaaaaan!!", para anggota Espada (bukan Espadang lagi) berkumpul di Aizen yang berdiri di ambang pintu

"Sabar.. sabar..", kata Aizen sok!!

"Hinamori-kun!! _Aishiteru_!! You are the cutest and the best!!", Hisagi ceritanya pacarnya Hinamori (pengennya Author sih..)

"Ahaha.._ Aishiteru_.. _to.. Arigatou_, Hisagi-kun..", Hinamori tersenyum di balas dengan senyuman Hisagi

"Yamada.. you make me proud..", Unohana tersenyum

"Aah..arigatou taichou.."

"RANGIKU-CHAAAAAN!! MY LOVELY GIRL!! I WANT YOUR BREASTS!!", kata cowok-cowok mesum (hiiy) dari luar, mereka tak diizinkan masuk

"...", Rangiku diam saja

"Hitsugaya-kun.. kau hebat!! Kau tadi kelihatan keren!! Sumpah!!", kata Yuki

"Owwh.. yeah.. arigatou Yuki-kun..", Hitsugaya tersenyum dan menyentuh pipi Yuki dengan ke dua tangannya** -Tidaak!! Maafkan saiia Hitsugaya FC!!-**

.

.

.

**O.W.A.R.I**

.

.

* * *

Huaah.. sesudahnya..

saiia minta maaf kepada **Ichimaru Gin** **FC** dan **Hitsugaya Toushiro FC**

.

.

hikz.. sorry.. T.T

.

.

Selesai juga ni cerita.. dari RMB juga :D haha..

Eh iya.. Kanisawa ituuh, kakak kelasnya KiraHinaRenji waktu di academy..

mereka ber3 kelas 1, Hisagi, Kanisawa ama sapa gitu (lupa namanya) kan yang memimpin pelatihan melawan Hollow bagi kelas 1..

(eps. 46)

seperti biasa, biar lebih aphdol dan dapet pahala (?)

Dengerin lagunya yw.. XD

jangan lupa!!

**R E V I E W!!**


End file.
